


Watson

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: Gulf was given a pair of short pants and Mew was not happy with it
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! This is my first time posting my fanfic here at AO3. Thank you for reading! You can find me on twitter @/izyxxnn and we can be friends and have a nice day :)

“Okay good. We're done with the photoshoot. Now let’s move on to the video shoot. Nong Dee, can you give these two their outfits? Thank you.” The set director said while looking at the two men in front of her. Gulf sighed in relief. He was tired alright with all the tight schedule but luckily, he had Mew next to him, ways supporting him or not, he knew he'll collapse in no time.

“You're good Gulf? Still tired?” Mew asked him softly as his arms still wrapped around his small waist. Mew then nuzzled his neck, making Gulf melt into the older man's embrace. “Yeah I’m good Phi. Just still a bit tired. I didn’t really get enough rest last night.” Gulf admitted. He felt guilty for playing games till almost dawn, but he can’t help it that the game was addictive. Mew chuckled on his neck and plant a brief kiss there.

“I told you to sleep early yet you stayed up after our call. Should I spank you for being such a naughty little brat?” Mew asked in his low breathy voice, the voice that could make Gulf's knees turned weak, the voice that could make him turned on in second. Mew knew that too, but he was just being a tease.

Gulf tried to muffle his whimpers behind the back of his hand, but Mew hold his hands down with one hand and smirked. “You got turned on in the middle of shooting? Maybe I should just spank you here, right now. How about that?” Mew changed his tone from teasing to a serious tone and Gulf knew he was in trouble. There were only two possibilities, one Mew was being angry; which now was far from that and second was when he was turned on which probably be the answer. Gulf shook his head, but Mew held his face on his hand and made him looked at the older man straight to his eyes.

“Speak. Use your words. I don’t understand you if you don’t speak. I told you before, right? And your answer?”

“No Phi. Please don’t do this here in front of these people.” Gulf whispered while his eyes begged for the older man to let him go. He was turned on, yes, but his pride needed to be protected at all cost, unless there was only him and Mew there. Mew nodded in satisfaction.

“Alright. I'll make you feel good later.”

As they finished their conversation, they heard shuffling beside them and the stylish gave them each their next outfit which was a pajama. They both eagerly put them on and sat on the bed, waiting for the next instruction. Suddenly they heard the director correct them. “Oh, I’m sorry Nong but can you change to this short? We want to make this a little spicier.” She chuckled.

Gulf was taken aback but nodded and changed to the pair of loose short pajamas pants. The pajama pants were too loose that it would rose to his thighs even if he sat down obediently. He always got to wear short pants and honestly, he didn’t really mind but that one man usually got more possessive when he wore one. _I bet he will get crazy when he saw me in this again._ He walked out of the bathroom and smiled to the photographer, but he can sense someone throwing daggers towards him and he chuckled innocently to the said man. _Knew it._

He looked at Mew as he walked towards the bed and he saw it clearly as the bright sky that the older man's eyes was filled with lust and with how hard he breathed, it was a miracle that nobody except him knew that the man was hard, as rock.

“Okay now do as what we had planned just now. I heard you guys like it rough. I hope you can tone it down a bit na. This an ad not an AV.” The director joked and both of them nodded.

The shoot started and Gulf could feel the tension on Mew's body. The way he held him close to his body, the way he held onto Gulf's arm and the part where got Gulf turned on was when Mew pinned him down. The way the older man pushed him down onto the mattress, it reminded him like how they did it the other day, how the older man didn’t even let him breathe when he took him from behind, leaving breathless and choking on his own moan. The older man didn’t even budge when he pushed him away and all he can do was to let out a soft p'mew. Mew let him go for a second and he took that opportunity and he ran for it. He passed a few people in the room and sprinted towards the door. He heard a _I’ll run after Gulf. It's a wrap, right?_ but he didn’t care. All he cared now was that he needed to be in the room that was given to them and he need to get there fast or else, it will be over for him.

He sighed in relief as he reached the door and he knew the older man was hot on his heels. He quickly entered the room and let the door opened a bit. After a few seconds, Mew rushed inside and closed the door, letting Gulf walked to the side of the bed looking at him slyly.

“Are you trying to run away kitten? Or are you trying to lure me here?” Mew asked sweetly at him, but he knew that it wasn’t meant to be sweet at all. Gulf wanted to retort but when he saw the older man's eyes, he can’t help but wanting to submit to him and he did. He wanted to shake his head, but he remembered that when it comes to this, it was better to use his words.

“No. I’m not trying to run away and yes, maybe I’m trying to lure you here because who knows, maybe you’ll fuck me there if I hadn’t run here” He said sweetly, trying to make it as sweet as he can. Mew walked to him like a predator and as a prey, all he can do was to submit to him. The older hold his chin and forced Gulf to look at him in the eyes.

“Look at my kitten. Looking all flushed and pretty. With those sinful thighs exposed to the whole crew, you must have like it hmm? Getting all the attention that you deserve? And yes, maybe I want to fuck you there, telling those people that you are mine.” Gulf swallowed his saliva because fuck, that would be super-hot.

Mew chuckled and pulled him close to his body, wrapping his large arms around the smaller man's waist and upper back. “Are you really scared? I’m sorry baby for making you scared. I was just angry at the director for giving you these short pants. These thighs were mine and mine only to look at.” Mew rubbed circular motions behind Gulf's back and the younger man purred, he likes how this man knew how to make him felt like home.

“Nah, I’m not afraid. I’m taller than you, remember? But it would be a bit tad scary if you do fuck me in front of them. Remember it is an ad, not an AV. Plus, I’m yours and no one else.” Gulf replied in a bratty manner. He then slyly kissed Mew's collarbone and up to his neck, earning himself a low groan coming from the larger man. Gulf took that as a good sign and continued to suck at the nice and long neck, making it more erotic with all those marks decorating it. He felt a tug on his hair and looked up from the neck, to the owner's eyes.

“Eager to please me huh?” Mew asked, and Gulf can’t help but to mewl at the sound of arousal from that voice and nodded eagerly. The older man smirked and crash their lips together, making both of them groan in satisfaction as their lips touched. They kissed as if they hadn’t kiss for days when it was only a few days ago. Mew sucked his kitten’s upper lips and received a low moan from the said boy, making him desperate to kiss him more. He wanted to hear those sinfully moans again, the moans that could make him hard in a heartbeat, the moans that could make him leak.

Gulf wanted more despite his upper lips was now sore with all the sucking and he decided to get more. He mustered his strength and pushed his tongue into the older man's mouth. He felt the older man opened his mouth, signalling his wish was granted, allowing Gulf to enter and let him roam his cavern with his wet tongue. The older man tasted sweet like he always did and it made him drunk.

Both of their tongue had battle for dominance, which usually Gulf didn’t give a fuck but now he’s horny and hard and he wanted more. They both angled their faces to make it easier for them to suck each other's mouth, letting their tongue down each other’s throats like it was meant to be there. After a few minutes of sucking faces, Mew pulled away, earning soft whimpers from the younger man.

“As much as I want to suck your face off, I want to do other things too baby. What do you want?” Mew asked. He expected for Gulf to turn around and lie on the bed, waiting for him to ravish the younger boy, but he didn’t expect Gulf to push him on the bed and went down on his knees.

Gulf didn’t really like to suck Mew's dick because it was huge and it didn’t really taste nice, but this time was an exception. He quickly pulled down the older man's trousers, leaving only his boxers on. He went and sniffed his clothed dick, inhaling the musky and manly smell of the older man, and making him dizzy from only the smell itself. Without thinking, he mouthed it, leaving wet trailed to the already wet with precum boxer.

“Fuck babe you looked so good like this. Don’t you want to taste the real thing?” Mew provoked him and it worked as Gulf immediately pulled down the older man boxer and put his dick in his mouth without second thought. He was rewarded with a low moan coming from Mew and it add up more fuel to his lust and he tried to take as much as he can. He bobbed his head up and down the hard shaft while his hands covered parts where his mouth can’t take and looked up to his boyfriend’s eyes and what he saw was enough to make him cum in pants. Mew was looking at him with a predator’s eyes with his chest heaving heavily.

“Damn your mouth is so good for me. The image of your mouth wrapped around my cock was enough to make me cum. Can you deep throat me a bit love? I'll make you feel good after this yeah?” Gulf nodded and went straight to deep throating the man for a few times, grabbing and teasing those heavy balls just like how he knew Mew would love them before he choked. Mew received that as a sign to stop and pulled the younger man on the bed.

He peeled the boy from his short pajama pants and his boxer and kissed his smooth and tan thighs, leaving purple marks on those pretty skin. “You know what baby, I never got bored from seeing these killer thighs, especially if it was full of my marks, it turns me on even more.” Gulf swallowed his saliva and nodded. He heard this a couple of times from Mew, but he never got bored listening to the said man praising his thighs.

Mew than trailed his eyes to the other's ass and admire it. He palmed both of the gorgeous cheeks with his large palms, feeling those soft globes on his hands. He knew people noticed the said boy's ass was pretty and plump and he can’t deny it, the ass, he swore to the gods above, was the prettiest of all the ass that he had seen. “This ass? I don’t know how many people who wanted to tap this but all I know this is mine. Right kitten?” Gulf can only nod as he felt overwhelming by the praises. It was not because he hated it but because he can feel how genuine it was.

Mew than strip the pajamas top away from the younger male's body and kissed the exposed skin gently, almost too gently as if he was afraid to hurt the younger male. He trailed his kiss from Gulf' chest to his cute tummy and let out a few bites here and there, getting a few soft moans from the said boy. He looked up from the tummy and stopped for a while and admire the beauty in front of him. Gulf was splayed on the mattress and he looked absolutely beautiful, with his face flushed with pink from heat and lust, his pretty shaped lips that was moist from sucking his dick, that eyes which was dilated and span of skin that was decorated by his marks. All of this was presented only for him to look at and the alpha side of him howled in happiness as this mate was his and his alone.

“Daddy please. I need you now. I can’t wait any longer.” Gulf begged when he saw the older man kept staring at him but didn’t move an inch. His hole was twitching since earlier and he can’t wait for it any longer or else, he would probably loose his mind. He saw Mew snapped out of his daydream and hovered him slowly.

“How do you want me to prepare you? With my tongue or with my fingers? Or do you want me to give you a blowjob first?” Mew aske. Gulf was feeling impatient, he knew it. He wanted the older man to just fuck him senselessly, but he can’t afford the pain afterwards, so he made up his mind. “Your fingers. It could reach further.” Gulf answered honestly and Mew chuckled at the answer because that was so _Gulf_ thing to say. Gulf impatiently grab Mew's hand and sucked two of his long and large fingers before pointed them to his own hole.

“Please, I’m begging you. Hurry up” Gulf pleaded again while grinding his hole to the other man’s fingers and that action was enough to make Mew lose control and he pushed his fingers into his kitten’s tight heat. Gulf mewl when he fingers entering his hole and he loved it. He loved the feeling of burning sensation and pain shooting throughout his body when the fingers first entered his hole and then comes the pleasure that he knew he can’t get it from anywhere except for Mew. He liked how Mew knew where his sensitive spot, the bundle of nerves in his ass, knew exactly how to abuse them and making him felt good that he would feel it for days. Mew scissored him open, in and out without care of the moans that came out of him.

After a few more scissoring, Gulf felt the fingers been removed from his ass and he whined for the lost. He heard Mew chuckled and look at the said man and saw him in his blessed naked glory, with his delicious abs on display, his crafted-by-god chest and arms bulging and not forget the dick that could make Dionysus turned red in shame. He saw the larger man fishing for lube and condom, but he reached out to him. “I want it raw today.”

Mew sometimes forgot how Gulf was full of surprise and calmed his heart down before leaning to kiss the younger male. “Okay baby but we need to clean it thoroughly or not it will upset your stomach.” Gulf nodded in agreement and lied down on the bed again, waiting for Mew. Mew went back to the bed, lathered his dick with generous amount of lube and position himself between the younger man’s leg, a position that had become his favourite ever since he first saw Gulf’s face when he was about cum. He then positioned his dick in front of Gulf’s twitching hole. “Okay here I come. Tell me if it hurts.” Gulf nodded in respond.

Mew pushed his dick slowly into his kitten tight heat and he groaned as the tip went in. He tried to calm his urges down as he knew Gulf needed some moment to adjust but it was hard when Gulf looked too damn sexy and with that tight heat, going gentle was almost impossible every time they made love. When he saw Gulf discomfort face, he leaned down for a kiss and let the tan man wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close to his body.

Gulf felt Mew giving short thrusts, testing the water and after a few moments he grabbed Mew arms and smiled. “It’s okay phi, you can move now. I can take it.” Mew nodded and give him a long and sharp thrusts, filling his hole up to the brim, making him dizzy with all the pleasure that building inside his body.

“Are you feeling good baby? Is this the place that you like?” Mew asked teasingly when he felt Gulf tighten his grip on his arms. Gulf let out choked sob and nodded his head.

“It – felt good, fuck – right there.” Gulf begged and choked his own moans when Mew hit directly to his bundle of nerves, making him lost his mind in the process. Mew continued to pound into the heat, earning urgent and broken moans from the younger man, making him harder than before.

“Phi- stop getting big – ngh” Mew chuckled darkly as he heard the younger male’s complain and he pounded harder, making the bed creaked loudly. “You sound so good with your moans. I just can’t control it and I’m not even sorry.” Mew confessed and continued to give few hard thrusts into Gulf’s hole.

Gulf can feel Mew’s thrusts had become faster and erratically and he knew the older man was about to cum as he also felt those burning heat pooling on his stomach. “Daddy- I want to – cum- ngh - can I?” He asked sweetly with broken voice and he clenched his hole to make it tighter for the older man and he heard the older man’s laboured breath. “Of course, baby. We’ll cum together alright.”

With a few more strong thrusts, Gulf came untouched, shooting white ribbons of cum onto his own chest and abs while he could feel the other male came inside him, filling him up to the brim. The older man pulled out, making his cum dripping out of the abused hole and collapsed on his kitten. He earned an oomph but he ignored it as both of them trying to catch their breath.

“Phi, you’re heavy. I can’t breathe.” Gulf started and it made mew laughed that his whole body shook, making gulf smiled seeing him like that. Mew move to his side and pulled Gulf to him and rubbed soothing motions on his naked back; Gulf snuggled to the embrace despite knowing that he would regret it later, but he decided to ignore those substance on his body.

“I’m sorry for getting angry earlier. I just- you know it right? I got jealous and possessive when it comes to you.” Mew started when he deemed both of them were out of euphoria. Gulf giggled and kissed Mew’s sweaty neck and sighed happily.

“I know phi. It wasn’t our fault. It was the stylish fault for giving me those shorts, but everything is fine right? I’m yours and only yours.” Mew looked at those mesmerizing eyes and leaned down to kiss those lips that had been his after the series ended. Gulf met his kissed in the middle and kissed him sweetly, conveying all his emotions into the kiss. As the kiss as starting to get heated, they heard incoming calls from both of their phones. They both broke their kiss and looked at each other before rushed to their phones.

“Shit!” they said in unison and laughed.

“We totally forgot we were supposed to meet the vocal teacher for my fan meeting.” Mew said while searching for his shirt and trousers on the wardrobe. He fished for Gulf’s and gave them to him when the younger man reached him.

“Yeah, I guess it’s time to come back to reality huh?” Gulf sighed. Mew giggled and hugged the younger male and smiled. “At least we now have each other.”


End file.
